Punishment Can Be Fun
by redforeverstalkinghislizzie
Summary: Liz and Red get themselves in trouble and end up being handcuffed to each other. Lizzington OOC


**I'm baaack! Y'all probably don't remember me, but I'm the one that wrote the strange Lizzington giraffe fic, if that rings any bells lol I've had a few fanfics written for awhile and finally have time to type. **

**This one has given me so much trouble, it took me forever to write the ending and I'm still not very happy with it :/ but oh well, here we go.. it's pretty OOC**

**I don't own anything**

**But this is dedicated to BlackbirdChaos, I am really sorry for the long..four month.. wait..!**

Punishment Can Be Fun

It was a slow day, nothing to do, but Red and Liz snickered every time Ressler's computer shut down. The two were sitting together behind Liz's desk and writing notes to each other. They had messed with Ressler's computer and had made it so it would completely shut down every fifteen minutes; this had been going on for well over an hour.

"_I don't know if I'm gonna be able to help myself, I want credit for this xD_" Liz wrote to Red on the small notebook they were passing back and forth and slid it over to him.

"_Noo, because then I'm going to want credit too. Don't get us in trouble, Lizzie_," he smiled as he handed it back to her.

"_Fine, fine,_" she showed him the note then started drawing a picture. After a minute she slid the notebook back over and he started laughing. Liz had drawn a stick figure Ressler lying flat on his face and a banana peel next to him.

"What is so funny over there?" Ressler asked just as his computer started shutting down again. "No!" he banged on the keyboard, causing the two to snicker. "I'm going to get Aram," he stood up and stormed out the door.

"Uh oh, Aram's going to figure out we did this," Liz said.

"Time to go then," Red grabbed her wrist and took her out the office. They hurried down some hallway and found an empty room to hide in. Liz sat on the single desk in there, giggling happily and swinging her legs, her hands under her thighs.

"Oh, I hope they don't find us. We'll probably be in more trouble than when we moved Meera's car in the parking garage," Liz said, grinning at the memory.

"We should have just left and gone to a movie or something, now we're stuck," Red pulled a chair up and sat closely in front of her legs.

"Probably, but this is exciting." She accidentally lightly kicked him, "Sorry." He grabbed her calves and stopped the swinging of her legs. "It's like you get high off of doing wrong things," he commented. Liz smiled sweetly and gave a slight nod. "Bad girl," he teased.

They had been in there for about a half hour and Liz was now laid back on the desk and sleepy as Red played with her legs and feet, his hands soothing as they trailed up and down her calves, occasionally going up above her knees. "There you are," Meera stood in the doorway, "Ressler's been looking for you two, he seems mad." She looked pointedly towards Keen, "Is she asleep?"

"No, I'm awake," the woman in question mumbled as she sat up. "Why is Ressler mad at us?". Meera gave them a look and motioned for them to come out the room.

She walked them all the way to Cooper's office where Cooper, Ressler's, and Aram all stood in the room as they walked in. " Agent Keen."

"Sir." Liz and Red moved inside.

"Aram had to fix Agent Ressler's computer because every fifteen minutes it would shut down; did you or Red have anything to do with this?"

"Of course not," Red lied.

"Oh really? Because Aram finally looked at the camera feed in our office and it showed the two of you doing things to my computer," Ressler crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at them.

"You're in trouble," Cooper said, "again." Liz felt something cool close around her wrist. She quickly lifted her hand and ended up pulling Red's with her. "What is this?" Liz pulled.

"You're gonna spend the day handcuffed to each other."

"What? No, no, what if we have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Should've thought of that before pulling another one of your pranks," Ressler said. Red and Liz narrowed their eyes at him. "Fine. We can do this can't we Lizzie?" Red said as they continued their look.

"Yep."

"You two are dismissed," Cooper said. They walked out of the office and back downstairs. "This isn't even a punishment," Liz said as Red pulled her along.

"Oh really?" Red raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"I mean, I'm just stuck with my fellow prankster," she laughed.

"What should we do now?" "Back to my office?" She suggested. They walked back to her office and sat on the floor behind her desk, facing each other.

"Maybe we can scare Ressler when he comes in."

"Do you have your tablet with you?" Liz asked and rummaged through his bag by the desk. "I wanna doodle," she said as she unlocked the device.

"And you know my password." "You can blame Dembe for that," she smiled and opened the drawing app and started drawing a flower. "I want to sit against the desk, but we'd need to switch spots. I kinda need my right hand to draw," she tugged on his arm. Red lifted her – causing a surprised sound from her – and pulled her into his lap so she sat against his chest and he moved back against the desk, his legs crisscrossed underneath her. "Uh.. okay, that just happened," Liz mumbled. Red's left arm with the cuff was wrapped around her waist and she had enough chain on the cuffs to draw easily.

She leaned into his chest and her right ear touched his neck. Liz began drawing a little puppy and when Red's eyes caught sight of it he burst into laughter. "Lizzie, drawing is not your best suit," he chuckled at the dog with the oval shaped torso and legs with a circular head. Liz giggled and happily shifted in his lap. She erased the dog that looked like a four year old drew and started drawing hearts in a red shade. She then switched to black and started adding spades.

"Those look much better," he whispered in her ear, "but why the spades?"

"I just like them. Adds a bit of darkness."

Twenty minutes passed in silence as she drew different things. "Red, I'm sleepy," she mumbled.

"There's no work for you to do so you can take a nap. You almost fell asleep earlier."

"But... handcuffs." "You can sleep right here," Red pulled her closer to his chest, his arm holding her tighter around the waist.

"Okay," she said sleepily, her eyelids drooping. Liz laid her head back and held his hand on her side, his other arm wrapping around her firmly. Her thoughts right before falling asleep were deciding Red was her best friend.

Another half hour passed and Liz's light sounds and stirring kept Red entertained. But soon he heard someone enter the office.

"– They act completely like children," Ressler said angrily to himself.

"Thank you, Donald," Red said loud enough for the agent to hear, but not to wake Lizzie.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he snarled and Red shushed him. "Don't wake Lizzie, she's very tired."

"This is supposed to be a punishment, not more time to play around!" Liz stirred and opened her eyes to see the angry ginger standing to the side of her desk.

"Ressler, I freaking hate you," she mumbled tiredly and turned her face away into Red's neck. "It's a slow day Donald, just let Lizzie rest."

"In your lap?!"

Liz whipped her head around. "Yes in his lap!" she snapped at him and pulled Red's uncuffed arm tighter around her waist. "Now shut up and leave us alone!" Ressler glared back for a moment before storming out the office. "And now he's probably gonna go whine to Cooper about us being too close."

"We should just leave," Red said, "I can have Dembe undo these cuffs at my place.". Liz looked down at his hand she was holding and nodded. She carefully stood up and took his hand again to help him up before they both grabbed their bags and left.

On the ride to Red's current residents, Liz sat in the middle of the back seat close to Red. They were still holding hands and occasionally Red would rub his thumb once across the back of her hand, giving her a fluttering sensation in her stomach. He knew it was making her nervous and every time he did it he looked at her face to watch the blush spread over her pale cheeks.

When they got to his safehouse, Red asked Dembe to go out and get them something to eat. His friend nodded as Red and Liz got out the car and walked inside. " Why did you send Dembe away? There's no way you can get these cuffs off with one hand. "

"I momentarily forgot that we needed these removed, I'm sorry," he dropped the lock picks on the side table before plopping down on the sofa. Liz made a squeaking sound as she was pulled down on top of him.

"Red!" she hit his arm. "Why did you do that!" He grabbed the hand she just hit him with and started coaxing her to sit in his lap for the second time that day, only this time facing him. She never broke eye contact as she straddled him nervously, kicking her shoes off behind herself. His hand played at her side and she shivered, causing him to yank her forward.

"Lizzie," he said fondly.

"Raymond," she whispered. Her eyes widened as she realized she used his given name. She had imagined before using his name intimately, but wasn't expecting to ever actually say it. "It's okay," he chuckled, "you're allowed to call me by my name." Red lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, her sharp intake of breath making him smile against her skin.

"Why do I make you so nervous?" he asked, now playing with a strand of her hair, fingers skimming over her jaw. "That's what I keep wondering," she mumbled, "you just do. Did you send Dembe away on purpose?"

"I don't really mind being handcuffed to you," he said in explanation as he cupped her cheek.

"Me neither, it was really nice taking a nap with you earlier." His eyes flicked to her mouth and she fidgeted in his lap. Her breath hitched when his hands went to the back of her thighs and he claimed her lips. Heat pooled between her legs as they continued to kiss and be nipped at her bottom lip. Liz's soft whimper encouraged him to lift her, moving them into his bedroom.

And that's where I'll leave it. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and I would love a little review :)

**'Til next time, fellow Lizzington shippers! *hugs***


End file.
